


Trust

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu/Female!Bunny, set post episode 13.</p><p>Everyone has wounds that need healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“Aahh! Be careful!”

“Quit whining. It doesn’t hurt that bad.”

“How do you know?” 

“You used your Hundred Power to heal, right?”

“Well, yeah, but—“

“You did it again half an hour ago.”

“It’s been hours, so—“

“You should be fine.” Barbie finished tying off the bandage, snipping the end with tiny sewing scissors. “Just hold that still.”

“I’m holding it still,” Kotetsu muttered, trying not to whine. Honestly, his ribs and arms and legs and—well, everywhere—still hurt abominably. It would have taken a lot longer than a hundred hours to heal more than superficial wounds, and he had precious few of those.

But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was having Barbie so close, her hair brushing against his arm, her hands ghosting over his skin. There was only so much a man could be expected to take, after all. 

It had been hard enough when they got so drunk they passed out on the floor. He’d spent the whole night telling himself that she would taste like cheap beer for once instead of fine cuisine and rose wine. 

He sighed. Better for an old man to be home alone with thoughts like those. He could run a long hot bath, soothe some of his aches and pains, and go to bed with the rest of them. He started to move.

“Uh-uh. Stop it.” Barbie smacked him upside the head, harder than was necessary. She came back in front of him, holding a wine glass with an inch of amber liquid inside. “Drink this.” 

She tilted it to his lips, and Kotetsu quickly found his choices limited to “swallow or spill.” He parted his lips, eyes going wide when it proved to be surprisingly good brandy. It burned a little going down, and it took his vocal chords a few moments to start working again. “Smooth,” he rasped. 

She set the glass down, then settled back on her knees to work on his torso bandage. “You’ll need it, she informed him. 

“Why? Is this really going to hurt?”

Barbie gave him a withering look. “You’re a great Hero, Kotetsu. Why are you so afraid of a little pain? Just trust me.”

He opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. Barbie had been doing a lot of trusting lately, especially against Jake. The least he could do was shut up, drink her booze, and let her bandage his wounds.

Even if the angle gave him a really good look down her blouse.

 _Stop it, dirty old man._

Barbie, as he’d expected, was not a good nurse. She was more enthusiastic than skilled, and her fingers were angular and not terribly gentle. “You could use another chair in here,” Kotetsu said absently, trying to take his mind off what felt like steel pokers jabbing him in the ribs. “Must be uncomfortable for you to be on your knees all the time.”

His brain caught up to his mouth—too late, always too late—and he flinched. “Well, at least you don’t look uncomfortable. I mean, not that I’m hinting that you’re on your knees a lot or anything—I mean—well…”

Barbie glared at him. “Shut up, Kotetsu. I’m only changing your bandage.”

“Good! Because that’s all I want you to do,” he babbled, cursing his inability to think right once he’d gone off the track once. “Good thing, changing bandages. Gotta love it. All I’ve wanted.”

“Yes, you made that clear.”

“Bandages got to be changed, that’s what probably someone always says. I—“ He paused, looking down at her. Was that the slightest hint of pink in her cheeks? “What do you mean, I made it clear?”

She shook her head, but Kotetsu reached out and caught her chin. “Hey. What do you mean?”

Barbie swallowed hard, then snapped, “I just mean that it’s good that you’re not a pervert like a lot of other old men. I’m glad you’re not interested in me. I’d never go for you.”

All right, that stung his pride a little. True, he’d come to the same conclusion, but that didn’t make it any more fun to hear. He started to snipe back at her, then stopped himself. “Bunny,” he said quietly, and her eyes sparked in annoyance. “We’ve been through a lot in the last few days. You’ve trusted me over and over again, and I want to do the same for you. But just trust me one more time, okay?”

She frowned, but nodded. 

“You’re beautiful.” He shrugged, ignoring the pain it sent shooting through his shoulder. “Trust me that I don’t mean to be a pervert. Trust that you’re never going to have to worry about me checking you out when we’re working, or trying to cop a feel. Just…” He sighed. “I figured you should know how great you are. Any guy would be lucky.”

She eyed him, still suspicious despite his words, despite her pledge of trust. “Is this another of your tricks?”

“Tricks? How?”

“Like with the grenade. Is this a plan to get me to confess to you, so you can say you never really wanted me all along?”

“Of course not! Who would do that?”

She turned away, looking out at the lights of Sternbild. “A boy at the Academy. A…a few, I think. I can’t remember, really. I don’t like to remember.” Her smile was fake and wan. “I know all the magazines talk about how hot I am, but I don’t have very good luck with men. My uncle warned me, but…”

Kotetsu tried to go to her, only to find that his bandages were fastened securely around the chair. “Uh…Bunny, I’m stuck.”

She flushed crimson, then looked away again. “Sorry. I was going to give you a blowjob as a thank-you.”

Most of the blood left Kotetsu’s head. “A—“

“A blowjob.”

“As a—“

“As a thank-you.”

“So—“

“So I tied you to the chair.” She nodded sharply, once. “I don’t have to, though. I’m probably not very good at it.”

Setting aside the fact that Kotetsu was pretty sure there was no such thing as a bad blowjob—it was still a mouth, right?—the strangeness of the situation was making his head hurt, especially since most of the blood in his body was pooling uncomfortably around his lower abdomen. “Uh…you don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” she said irritably. “And I knew you’d get all weird about it. That’s why I tied you down. Sorry.”

Kotetsu could have escaped the knots. He’d spent long enough getting tangled in his own wires that he could work his way out of most knots, and bandages weren’t exactly razor-wire. 

But this was about trust, right?

“Bunny.”

“My name’s not Bunny,” she said automatically.

He grinned. “Barbie.”

“What?”

“I trust you.”

She turned slowly to look at him.

He shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I mean,” he said, emphasizing every word so hopefully she’d understand, “that I like you. That I think you’re beautiful. And that I’m tied to this chair. You can do whatever you want. Leave me here, if you want, and I’ll stay till morning. Or…” he shrugged again, letting her come to her own conclusion.

She stared at him, level green eyes fixed on his. Then, she turned and went into the other room without a word, slamming the door behind her.

Kotetsu leaned back in the chair, unable to do anything else without breaking his promise. Maybe she’d come back. Maybe she wouldn’t. Either way, he would wait, regardless of aches and pains, regardless of the nagging sensation that he was a dirty old man for even offering himself to a woman as young as Barbie, regardless of the heavy band of silver on his left hand. 

It didn’t really matter if she came back or not. What mattered was that he would wait.

 


End file.
